


【伪水仙】镜中花04

by A605712793



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A605712793/pseuds/A605712793
Summary: 乐乎id是一个知名不具的海港，前文后文在乐乎。
Kudos: 9





	【伪水仙】镜中花04

盛夏将过，暑气未消，就连清早也不能舒爽半分。马车内丫鬟给女主人打扇子，只是她坐了片刻便觉得有些躁动，不由掀开帘子眯着眼看外头，恹恹地道：“去瞧瞧少爷怎么还未来。”  
黄杨应诺离去，不多时带着半大的儿郎并两个小厮一道赶来，许是来得匆忙，在这天时沁出一额头的汗，他停在马车前向宝贞告罪，说是昨日父亲考究功课遭了罚，夜里熬得误了今日时辰。  
终究学业为重，宝贞心下不快也不能苛责。见她未再细究，那少年松下口气被引上另一架车。行至娘家已近午时，家中得了信早早让人候着，见姑奶奶一行人赶忙相迎。宝贞被搀扶下车架，瞧见这熟悉的人和景脸上才有了些笑模样。  
拜见父母兄嫂后，宝贞打发儿子和表兄弟去玩，目光在几位至亲身上转了几圈问：“今日有什么喜事？”  
往年宝贞回家小住众人虽也高兴，但不至于面上满是压不住的喜气洋洋。听她这话厅里的几人收敛神色，瞧着是严肃多了，宝贞的母亲楼过她在她耳边轻声说：“陛下沉痼自若，将令太子监国。”  
听了这消息宝贞也是心头一喜。圣上儿女众多，太子虽才德兼备又占嫡长，却因元后生育时败了身子早逝被迁怒，处境向来有些艰难。宝贞家三代只得了两个女孩儿，长姐嫁入东宫已有二十载，近些年今上龙体不睦，早有传闻要禅位，眼下总算见着曙光。  
“这可真是...”宝贞未说下去，几人彼此相望俱是心领神会。  
因这生出的波澜，宝贞回娘家难得当天回府，此时天色已晚，去前院找丈夫怕是有些麻烦。她沉吟片刻吩咐丫鬟：“去请老爷一道用晚膳。”  
绿柳应下，宝贞嘱咐摆餐在小厅，回了房正要梳洗一番，镜妖的声音冷不丁响起：“为何让他来院里。”  
宝贞未料到他突然出声，手中拿着的梳子掉到台面发出啪嗒的声响，黄杨正要过来却被她挥退，等房中无人宝贞蹙眉：“你怎么了？”  
虽说寻常人对这镜中密友瞧不见听不着，但平素镜妖只在四下无人时出现，未曾给宝贞添过麻烦，这倒是头一次无所顾忌。宝贞心生担忧，镜中人神色却神色淡淡：“宝儿还未解释呢。”  
镜妖目光幽幽，被这么一瞧宝贞有些心虚，但转念又觉得自己未曾做错什么，这家伙倒兴师问罪似的，想到这里有些别扭：“他是这府中男主人，让他来坐坐有什么好说的。”  
宝贞说罢不理睬他，扭头看着窗框，像是能看出朵花。镜妖自是知道因由，不满只是因为，这消息并非重要得一刻不能缓。他强压着性子开口：“明日再找他也成，这个时候叫他来白白扰了你我。”  
原来是因为这个不高兴，宝贞恍然，顿觉心软成一片，她柔柔望过去，声音也跟着和软下来：“本就为了告诉他才早早被我爹劝回，哪能拖呢？再说他用过膳就走，你生的哪门子气。”  
被这秋波一扫，又兼言语软和，镜妖满腹的不悦散了大半。张口欲答却被敲门声打断，丫鬟在外提高音量：“太太，老爷来了。”  
宝贞嗯了声，轻敲镜面权当他默认，披上外衫推门离去。  
“太太来啦。”那至亲至疏的人抬头笑笑，他已过而立却还是个英俊男儿，夫妻二人来往几句便不再多言，待用过晚膳下人将残羹撤下，宝贞这才屏退闲人。她的丈夫端起瓷杯先开口：“可是今日回门有什么变故？”  
宝贞将太子监国的消息转达，他原本客气疏离的脸上浮上几分喜色，连带看宝贞的眼神也一片火热，宝贞起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，避开他的视线，暗示道：“老爷应当还有事要忙吧？”  
他正要顺着话头应下，转念又想，今时不同往日，需得安抚原配温存一番才是，放下杯握住宝贞的手道：“无碍，为夫今日在太太这儿歇下。”  
愕然张口却一时语塞，他们夫妻都逾十载未曾同房了，这闹的哪一出？只是不等她反应，他已叫人去拿衣衫，见他这般积极宝贞似是活见鬼，恰好丫鬟通禀水已备好，她逃似的快步走开。  
浸在热水中方慢慢从惊吓中回过神，而后是满心的烦恼。若知如此今夜就不该找他。宝贞早已对这夫郎死了心，如今还有个心意相通的“自己”相伴，自是不愿多生波澜。   
估摸他是一时兴起才要留下，宝贞正要叫绿柳找人引走他，却不见回应，接连又喊了其余几个丫鬟，亦无人应答。不安忽然闪现，她匆匆套了里衣走出隔间，只见房门大开，外头漆黑一片，人影无踪。丈夫直挺挺坐在梳妆台前，身上还有水不住滴落，宝贞咽了咽唾液，出口的声音又涩又抖：“...老爷？”  
房内许是香料太重，似有烟雾缭绕。听到她的呼唤，他毫无预兆站起转过身向前两步，眼神晦滞表情僵硬。宝贞心中突突，转了转脚尖欲要夺门而出，懒散的声音自镜中传来：“慌什么？”  
宝贞一愣，正要询问，脑中却一阵嗡鸣，那日僧人提醒的的一句“小心妖物”忽而复苏，过往被掩埋的异常感和丝缕怀疑不断翻涌。她不敢看丈夫，凭着一股子气绕到他身后，只见梳妆镜中血色隐现，此时镜妖的蛊惑失了效力，镜中的人影一半是她一半却明灭翻滚着灰烟，她有些惊恐地退开，失声道：“你究竟是什么…！？”  
之前镜中人发觉他与宝贞间的联系骤然断开，此刻相见才明悟是那天的僧侣留了一手，暗骂一声多管闲事，好在这只影响一时，正要编点什么安抚她，却见她衣衫不整，早前就未散的怒意上涌，口若含冰道：“用了膳就走？他用的这膳是你不成？”  
宝贞被他这话堵得目瞪舌挢，这才察觉自己衣带松散春光外泄，伸手拢住衣襟，她的脸颊飞上晕红：“你、你胡说什么！”  
“胡说？这不是赶着投怀送抱来了？”镜妖此刻气上心头失了平常心，原本那男人虽让人如鲠在喉却也勉强能忽视，如今一副要留宿享用美娇娘的模样不说，宝贞还不加拒绝，又这么一副任人采撷的模样出来，叫他如何不多想。  
宝贞自小千娇百宠，嫁人后虽不如意却也并未受过半分明面的欺侮，一听他带着讥讽的话满心委屈，她会这样子出来还不是因为丫鬟都不见了！想到这里她徒然一惊：“你把我奶娘丫鬟怎么了？”  
镜妖见她还把心思放到旁人身上，好不容易平静些的情绪更加糟糕：“哪敢把她们怎样，左右丫鬟婆子，常年不出现的人在你心中都比我重要。”  
知道她们应当无事宝贞心下稍安，又因他的后半句勾起了怒火，一时也顾不上害怕，明明是他骗了她，竟然还恶人先告状！被气狠了宝贞口不择言：“那又如何，至少她们不曾欺瞒我，常年不出现那也是我夫君！”  
这话出口宝贞就后悔了，只是两人正吵嘴，宝贞拉不下面子收回这伤人的言语。镜妖努力控制自己，她以往的所思所想皆逃不开他的感知，这话定非真心，为了避免做出什么无可挽回的事，他操控着碍眼的男子往外走，以减少让情绪失控的因素。宝贞眼睁睁看着丈夫僵直走远，房门砰地关上，后知后觉害怕起来，硬撑着道：“你、你要做什么！”  
她的声音战巍巍，镜妖自然觉察出她的惧怕，脑中紧绷的弦终于断了，他这厢风雨欲来，语速却放缓几分，听起来奇异地柔和：“是我不好。”  
宝贞以为他要服软，还未作反应却身子一僵。然后她自发坐到了镜前，慢条斯理地褪下半遮半掩的衣物，在这样暖黄的烛光下肌肤看起来细腻可口像是半凝的脂，大家秘方调养出来的身体毫无瑕疵，哪怕她曾生育过也依然身姿曼妙。  
镜面映着的不是见惯的那人，而是浑身僵硬的宝贞本人。镜妖的声音温温柔柔贴着耳廓直往里钻：“是我不好，宝儿有这方面的需求我却未曾发觉。”  
宝贞惊愕过度短暂地停止了思考，听到这话自然明白是谁在控制她的身体，质问因口舌发沉无法传达，甚至连闭眼都做不到，只能任由身体自主施为。稀薄难以看清的烟雾拢着她的身体，酥痒刺痛在细嫩的皮肤上流窜，像是被重重地舔咬吮吸却又毫无痕迹。她握上双乳，鸢色的珠粒在细细的揉捏下慢慢立了起来，怪异的麻随着指节的撩拨若有若无。  
宝贞羞愤窘迫，试图闭眼造成的酸涩让水光浸润双瞳，大约是她实在不情愿，镜妖原本硬下心肠要惩罚她，却还是停下了支配她肉体的行为。他的声音在宝贞脑海中再度浮现，像是贴着颅骨滑过：“你我本同体，我因你而生不假，但你难道真觉得我只是个影子不成？一个虚幻的影子能做这么多吗？”  
这话让宝贞颇觉困惑，明明这镜中人一直展示的各种神异之处，都明晃晃摆明了他并不只是一个简单的倒影，为什么自己却从未怀疑过？她未想出个所以然，镜妖又道：“我从未伤害过你，听从你的内心所愿，给予你陪伴和关爱，你又是怎么回报我的呢？每每有不如意之处都对我如避蛇蝎。”  
宝贞怔住，想反驳又心孤意怯。大约是这声音似从心生，仿若自我拷问。她像被戳中了瞧不见的伤处，突如其来的隐疼，让她从身体不受控制的惊恐，被骗的愤怒中冷静下来。继而她的行动力失而复得，虚虚的雾似在散去，她没有欣喜，反而忐忑起来。无声的谴责让宝贞低下了头嗫嚅道：“明明是你...却好像我对不起你似的。”  
见他没有动静，宝贞咬了咬牙：“今儿要做什么都随你。”  
房中久久沉默，她有些难堪，不自在地想要捡起落在地上的衣衫，却被雾气带着改了动作，她向来嘴硬，这难得的低头让镜妖心中受用，他放柔了声音：“这可算是赔礼？”  
宝贞嘀咕自己搬起石头砸脚，嘴上已是无余力应对，她的手被按在沉甸甸的雪峰中无法抽离，镜妖未控制她的身体却把控着她的动作。僵持片刻，宝贞移开眼通红着脸生涩地抚慰光裸的身躯，那无形的束缚才随之消弭。  
“放松一些，不要太用力，捏着轻轻捻一下...对，做得很好。”镜妖心情愉快地言语指导她，悄无声息将女体抬高。  
祭出他惯用的 “自己和自己的事不算是事”做心理建设，宝贞直到分开腿踩在梳妆台上才发觉自己被灰雾托着。随着不间断的温柔抚慰，宝贞浑身发软，自内部涌出陌生难耐的空虚感让她生出隐秘的期盼又隐隐恐惧：“...够了吧。”  
虽然目前无法探知宝贞的真情实感，但镜妖明白这抗拒并不坚决。他继续哄着她：“说好今天随我,别紧张，会很舒服的，来...腿分开一点，摸摸这里。”  
宝贞不由自主将腿往两边又拉开了些，再也挡不住秘密花园，两片花瓣虚虚掩着入口，其中似乎泛着水润的光泽。薄雾强按她看着镜面，一面牵着她的手落在了腿间。宝贞的眼神闪闪躲躲，因为羞耻全身泛着粉，让人无法想象她已是人妻人母。  
她听从他的引导分开柔软的肉瓣轻轻摩擦，奇怪的酥麻感顺着看不见的丝自脊柱窜入颅内，柔媚的叫声脱口而出又被死死忍住。意图松开的手被无形的力按着继续爱抚，未经历过的刺激让宝贞一阵颤栗。镜妖沉迷于她有别于平日的艳色，却也为她的青涩讶异。  
“好奇怪...”宝贞低低地喘，她从不觉得男欢女爱有什么乐趣，和丈夫的房事向来局促潦草。一边是另有所爱，另一边则当作煎熬，双方为传宗接代才勉强成了事，眼下这酸麻快慰颠覆她的认知，叫她惶然不知所措。  
毕竟相伴数年，略略思索镜妖也大概猜到怎么回事，心情更轻快几分。宝贞向来避讳这些，虽尝到不一样的滋味但仍放不开，她感觉自己被吊在半空，心中着急又不知道怎样才能落地。镜妖一直观察着她，了然笑着诱导道：“手指伸进去试试，不会痛的…毕竟已经湿透了啊。”  
像是响应他的话，微张的小口收缩着吐出了更多的透明滑液，将在入口挑逗的手指染得湿漉漉。宝贞犹豫地将一个指节探入腔道，那是未曾有过的触感，湿润又温暖，柔软又紧致，随着呼吸蠕动着像在吸吮指尖。  
背德感让宝贞神色忸怩，害羞得脚趾都蜷了起来。在镜妖的示意下她忍着羞涩轻轻抽动指节，但是比起刚才难以言喻的酥麻，动起来之后更多是让人无法忽视的异物感，她泫然欲泣：“不行，好难受…”  
镜妖似叹似笑：“要我帮忙吗？”  
宝贞眼神迷茫，无力地靠着身后的灰雾，正值夏末又因着急有了些汗意：“怎么帮？”  
下一刻她的手自己动了起来，镜妖身体力行地告诉她要怎么帮忙。手上的动作一改方才的畏畏缩缩，双指借着分泌的滑液毫不犹豫完全没入，另一只手找出躲藏的花核灵巧地拨弄。  
“嗯！”这感官太过奇异，明明是在自渎又不受自己控制，过于直接的快感让宝贞忍不住发出娇怯的呜鸣，镜妖引着她抚摸内壁，在穴肉受刺激缩紧时曲指将它顶开。  
酸麻感像潮水似的不住涌来，镜妖带着她靠近了镜面一些，好让她看得清楚。她的双腿大开着泄露其中玄机，光裸的肌肤泛着粉，正皱眉咬唇忍耐舒爽，汗珠顺着侧脸在下颌汇聚滴落在胸口，满脸掩不住的倦怠媚意，原本充当护卫的肉瓣沾了一层水光打开了大门，从薄皮中被指尖逮住的花蒂经过充分的把玩充血肿胀，敏感绯红的穴口含着葱白的指，将雨露充沛的甬道搅出连绵不断的水声。  
身心视听的多重刺激让宝贞被戏弄得丢盔弃甲，在疾风骤雨般袭来的酸胀酥麻中头脑不住发晕，一句话也说不出来。她跟着不受自己控制的那双手颤抖，呆愣地看着镜中的自己荡漾到极点的模样，如同被打开硬壳的贝等着他人品尝鲜美的嫩肉。  
宝贞体会着超出想象的快慰冲破枷锁将她席卷，一波接一波的浪潮让她理智溃散，彻底将身体交付于掌控着她的镜妖。  
第一次尝到情欲滋味，她像是经历过暴风雨的小舟，晃荡着靠不上岸，只能随波逐流。眼神涣散地看着裹着自己的灰雾聚成熟悉的人形，镜妖和她的联系终于恢复了。  
“睡吧，明日一如往昔。”镜妖说着在她左胸亲吻，像要印在藏在皮肉下的那颗心上。  
他的碰触轻得像是一片雪花在阳光中消融。宝贞指尖微颤，疲惫地想要说什么却没有说出来，抵挡不住倦意睡了过去。


End file.
